Words Not Spoken
by The Forever Young One
Summary: A short angsty story of Itachi and Sasuke. SasukeXItachi if you squint. But please review, and yeah...JUST READ IT!....please... WARNING: CHARACTER s DEATH!


**Words Not Spoken**

_I know, its another stupid fanfiction. XD But hey, deal with it! Lol, jk, jk. Well...enjoy._

* * *

There were so many words, so many words that weren't spoken. Not spoken to one another. But now, now would be the time, but they chose not to. Chose not to speak those unspoken words.

Sasuke glared at Itachi. Oh how he hated him, him and his calmness. It all seemed, and was, overwhelming. And Sasuke still couldn't believe how calm he was right now, after all Sasuke had done!

Itachi stared emotionlessly at his younger brother. He was going to die in this fight, and he would finally be able to atone for his sins. He'd be able to atone for killing his clan. Sasuke would finally be happy. So as Sasuke charged at him with a kunai out, he readied himself for death. Ready to welcome its cold embrace, Itachi smiled as Sasuke's kunai pierced his chest. Itachi reached out with his hand to poke Sasuke in the forehead.

Sasuke backed away in fear. He didn't want to lose his eyes to those unforgiving hands, the hands that had been used to kill his clan. But now as they reached his face, they didn't go for his eyes, instead, they poked him lightly on the forehead. And as Itachi fell over, they left a trail of blood down Sasuke's face, making Sasuke shiver even more.

Itachi hit the ground with a light 'thump'. _'Finally I'm going to die...'_ Itachi muttered in his head. But still, there was one part of him, one part, that kept telling him that he shouldn't and couldn't die. If he died, Sasuke would be happy, right? But the other part kept disagreeing with him. It kept telling him that if he died, Sasuke would be unprotected. Itachi stared wide-eyed at the ground in front of him. The truth reached him, if he died, Sasuke _would _be unprotected. _'Crap! Its too late!'_ Itachi mentally slapped himself, why hadn't he realized it earlier? Now he was gonna die and leave his brother unprotected!

Sasuke stared at Itachi's body. He laid there, looking lifeless. Sasuke almost felt sad, but why should he, he just killed the one who he had sworn to kill. But still, he felt that tinge of sadness deep down inside his mangled and broken heart. But why? Not even he himself could answer. Suddenly a low whisper broke the silence between the two. "Sasuke...come here..." Itachi said from the ground. Reluctantly, Sasuke knelt down beside his dying brother.

"Yes?" He asked in his calm and collected voice.

"I-I have something to tell you." Itachi managed to get into a sitting position.

"What is it?"

"I, wasn't the only one who killed the clan, a man helped. His name was Madara Uchiha. Yes, he's supposed to be dead. But he's not." He paused to breathe, then continued, "Also...I..." He just couldn't get the last part out.

"What?" Sasuke asked, trying to push Itachi.

"I..." Itachi sighed. "I did it to protect you. I was trying...to protect you from Madara. Please..." Itachi's breathe started coming out in gasps. He started to pale, as if losing blood. Which in fact, he was.

"No! Don't die!" Sasuke had no idea why he shouted that, but he did.

"Believe me, Sasuke...please..." Itachi fell backwards, blood spilling from his wounds.

"Please!! I believe you!!" Sasuke shouted, crawling over to Itachi's body. "Please..." He whispered, pushing hair out of Itachi's eyes. "Don't die. Itachi...aniki." He said quietly so it was barely able to be heard.

"Sasuke...I'm sorry..." Then, all was still, Itachi...was dead. The only thing that Sasuke had left, was gone. So, Sasuke laid down next to his brother, waiting for himself to die of blood loss. In the end, their words were still left unspoken. Those three words, "I love you.". They were never spoken between the two. But now, they shall be together again, with family, with lost friends. But still, their hearts are still not whole, for they have never said those three words.

* * *

_  
Wow...I cried writing this, I intentionally made it so you would cry, but sorry if it makes you sad. So please review and all the crap like that. I hope you enjoyed it. sad smile_

**_-SilverMoon888_**


End file.
